Austin Boston
by snickers3339
Summary: AU - After slipping into a comatose, and getting transported to an alternate world, Oliver finds that the life of a rockstar isn't that all hyped up as it's made to be and the double life sucks. Meet Austin Boston. Moliver
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. :D

**A/N****:** **Muahahaha. A new story from moi. :) And it's a multi-chap! Y'all know how I am with multi-chaptered stories, don'tcha? :P Sit back and relax. :P Hopefully my updating skills will be put to the test.**

**I know you're probably thinking, _wtf, she hasn't even finished any of her other stories,_ but I assure you, I will! Also, I'm going to be going on Summer Vacation soon, so expect a sequel to 'March Break'. :) Wow.. Imagine... A chapter almost each day... :o Okay.. Maybe each week. ;) And weekends. :D Anyways, here is a trailer, just 'cause I'm pretty awesome like that.**

Names in bold are only in the AU, and names in bold + italics are in both worlds, and Italics are only in the normal world.

* * *

**We all know the story of the girl with the double life.**

**How she has loyal friends**

_Shows Lilly sticking up for her.  
_

_Shows Oliver handing her the big balloon to cover the sweater._

**And how she had the life as a popstar.**

_"Are y'all ready to rock tonight?!"_

**But that life interfered with her personal one.**

_"You promised you'd hang out with me!"_

_"I know-- But I have this Hannah thing!"_

_"We never hang out anymore, Miles--"_

_"--Oliver--"_

**Now, you may think that this story is about her.**

**_-_**_CRASH_**_-_**

**It's not.**

_Shows Oliver being extracted from the crumpled remains of his car._

_"OLIVER!"_

_"I'm sorry, he's gone into comatose."_

**Imagine what being transported to a parallel universe could do...**

_"What about Hannah Montana?"_

_"Who's Hannah Montana?"_

**Where_ he's _the rock star.**

_"He is so hot!"_

**Ladies and gentlemen, meet--**

_"Austin Boston!"_

**Starring:**

Mitchel Musso as _**Oliver Oken**_/**Austin Boston**

_"She always puts her career ahead of her friends."  
_-x-_  
"I know how she feels, now."_

Miley Cyrus as _**Miley Stewart**_/Hannah Montana

_"I wish I could change everything-- You have no idea what my life is like."  
_-x-  
_"Oliver-- You can't seriously be considering going out with her, right?"_

Emily Osment as_ Lilly Truscott_

_"It'll be okay, Miles. He'll be fine."_

Austin Butler as **Billy Truscott**

_"Dude-- You coming with me to the concert tonight?"_

Billy Ray Cyrus as _**Robbie Ray Stewart**_

_"Miles, Hannah concert-- You can't go out with your friends, sorry bud. They could come, if they want..."  
_-x-  
_"Everything'll be okay, bud. You'll see."_

Kristen Stewart as** Jane Oken**

_"You know I'm going to mock you for the rest of your life, right?"_

Jane Kaczmarek as _**Mrs. Oken**_

"_OLIVER! Let's MOVE!"  
_-x-_  
"Oliver, quick! Get in the limo! We're going to be late-- and we've still got fix your hair and eyes!"_

_..fades out, shows guitar riff, played by Oliver, sunglasses and all.._

PLUS

Occasional guest appearances.

* * *

_You likey? I'll upload the first chapter soon.. Just gotta find my notebook... Grr..  
_


	2. Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. **

**A/N: Ohemgee. First Chapter. enjoy, yo. :D  
**

* * *

_It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine  
_

_Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

_You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine_

_Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try_

_Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
_

_ Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
_

_ Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
_

_ And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
_

_ Make some noise  
_

_ Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
_

_ Make some noise  
_

_ Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
_

_ Make some noise  
_

_ Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
_

_ Make some noise_

Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation, lowered her microphone, smiling into the cheering crowd. She finished with a flourish, and a slight bow, as she bade them a farewell.

"THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!"

She waved again, running backstage, gratefully accepting her bottled water and a towel.

Although, how she wished she could get the wig off.

And also, how she wished she could get rid of this whole rockstar life.

It was too _hard._

"Hey, Hannah. Great job," said her purple-headed friend.

"Thanks Lil-- Lola." She looked around, searching for somebody.

"Who are you looking for?"

"He-- He didn't come," she said dejectedly. "He didn't come."

"Don't feel bad-- It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Hannah exclaimed, stalking into her dressing room. "It is, it is, it is. He hates me. He hates me." Lola shut the door, making sure it was locked.

"Look, Miles, just talk to him, but to be fair, everything lately has just been about Hannah Montana. I miss-- Just hanging out with you."

"He doesn't understand--"

"--Then try to make him understand--" Lilly pulled out her phone. "--Here, call him." Miley took the phone uncertainly, and looked at it. "What are you waiting for? Call him! Don't you want to make things better?"

"I do." She gained confidence from those two words. "I do, I do, I do." She dialed Oliver Oken's number, breathing unevenly through the mouthpiece--

"_Hello?_"

"Oliver?"

"_Miley._"

"I'm so sorry--"

"-_-Look. I get it. Hannah Montana is important, yadayadayada. It's cool. I think it's fine that you'd rather put your carrier ahead of your friends--_"

"--Excuse me?"

"_We never hang out anymore, Miley--_"

"--But this is important-- It's my _job_--"

"-_-My point exactly. You have to go for every little CD signing, performance and party-- Are those really necessary?_"

She wanted to cry.

"I wish I could change everything. You-- You have _no idea_ what my life is like."

"_I don't_."

"You're darn tootin' you don't! Can't you at least try to understand it--"

"_--Look, it's kinda late, and I'm driving right now. Could we finish this late--_"

He never finished that sentence.

**CRASH.**

"Oliver?"

Silence.

"OLIVER!"

She didn't even realize the phone slipped out of her hands and she ignored Lilly's exclamations and questions.

The next thing she knew was that she was begging her father to drive her back home.

This wasn't happening--

It was like all her nightmares coming true.

She wasn't going to lose her best friend.

Not before she told him how she felt.

* * *

:l Well. Sorry for the lack of lengthiness. :P Just an introduction 'cause I need to go to bed soon. :)


	3. Wait, What!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters - But I own Austin Boston.. Just the name though. :)

**A/N: Gee. Not to sound annoying or anything, but only 4 more reviews? o.o -teases- Hehe. But seriously. Guys, the turnout wasn't as good as I wish it would be. I'm not sure whether it's because of the overload of JB stuff, or whether I just suck. O.o Boost my ego. ;) There's about 9 people who have this on subscription, so I'd expect at least 7. :)  
**

* * *

"What the hell do ya mean he's in a coma?!"

"Well, Ms. Stewart," said the doctor, looking a little frightened. "He hit his head quite hard, and I don't think his brain was able to withstand damage. It's like he shut down, to heal. We just have to hope that he wakes up - If not-"

"_-SHUT UP!_" Everyone looked shocked at her outburst, and Lilly grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from leaping on the doctor.

"Miley! You've got to calm down!"

"They-- They didn't try," she was mumbling now, tears springing. "Mmphg - Olipher-"

"It's going to be okay, Miley."

* * *

_What the heck? Where am I?_

_The last thing I remember, was a flash, and a very loud bang. I'm hanging somewhere, within some form of suspended animation. I hear faintly, some vague voices._

_Panicking._

_I start to panic myself, as I hear the word, 'Coma.'_

_Me? Really?_

_"-SHUT UP!"_

_"Miley! You've--"_

_Miley? Wait-- What's going on? I just - My head hurts, I want to rub it, but I can't. My arms feel like logs..._

_An eerie flash of light appears at the corner of my subconscious peripheral vision._

_It's nothing. But it scares the heck out of me. I try turning away from it, but I can't. No matter where I turn, it seems to be there, then I realize, that it's not following me, it's just expanding._

_I want to shout - I want to scream - I want to cry, but I can't move._

_The peculiar light envelops me, and once again, I'm lost into oblivion...  
_

* * *

"OLIVER!" Oliver awoke groggily to his mother's _man-voice_. "Wake up!"

The response is on his tongue, fast, as if it's completely normal. "5 more minutes!"

"NO! It's time to wake up, or you'll be late for school!"

"Mmmph-- Fine..."  
--

Oliver trudged to school, yawning. His brain ached uncomfortably, and seemed to stretch with each step - Like it was absorbing something new in. He felt like he was experience something new, for the first time.

The school experience was normal - He saw nothing different about it - Then, he thought, _Wait, why would there be something different?_

_Something is seriously weird._

Lunch rolled around, and Oliver saw an empty table - He needed to get everything sorted out, and fast--

"Hey!"

A boy sits next to him.

His brain aches again, as he involuntarily grabs at his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Billy."

_Wait - How do I know him?_

He nods, and turns to his tray.

_Billy, as in Lilly? Oh man - Something's seriously off - Wait, who's Lilly?_

Oliver realized at that moment, that he was forgetting names, and then, quite suddenly remembering names of people that he could have sworn never existed.

_Wait - What about Miley--_

"Hey guys!" Oliver looked up to see Miley smiling widely at them and sitting down.

_I was reliving the 8th grade._

Miley brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as she too turned to her food, as if this were completely normal.

"Miles?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you feel like there's something.. Strange?"

She blinked. "No... Should I?" Billy shook his head, turning to Oliver again.

"So, you coming with us?"

"Er-- Where?" Miley looked up again, and they both stared at Oliver incredulously.

"The concert!"

"What concert?"

"The Austin Boston one!" Oliver blinks, as an odd sense of nervousness dives through him.

"Oh-- I can't--"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I 'unno - I have plans-" Miley jumped in.

"Plans, that are more important than to go to an Austin Boston concert?"

_It's 'cause I AM Austin Boston._

His eyes widened.

_What?!_

He recovered.

"I-- Uh-- I guess I don't like him--"

"You _don't like_ Austin Boston?" Miley put a hand over her heart. "He is so_, so, hot!_"

Oliver found it amusing, really - That Miley had a crush on Austin Boston -

_Wait. That's me._

_Miley Stewart - if that's even still her last name - Likes me?!_

_Hmm kinda like the time, I liked Hannah Montana.._

_Wait. Who's Hannah Montana?_

* * *

_And I leave you there. :) Wow - I'm gonna update a lot. :) Also, don't expect anything this weekend - I'm going on a church retreat. :) Laterz._


	4. Performance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters - But I own Austin Boston.. Just the name though. :) The song is **'Dream Big'** by David Cook. ;) I wanted Archie to win though.. :(

**A/N: Muahaha. ME WUBS YOU!  
**

* * *

_When I was a little boy.  
I swore that I would change the world when I grew up.  
Nothing else would be enough._

_I see it everyday.  
We settled for safe.  
And lose ourselves along the way._

_'Cause if you don't dream big,  
What's the use in dreaming?  
If you don't have faith,  
There's nothing worth believing.  
It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for.  
So reach out for something more!_

_It took a well perfected plan  
For me to finally understand  
That it's not me.  
Faith is something you can't see._

_I wiped my tears away.  
Now its time for a change.  
No I can't waste another day._

_'Cause if you don't dream big,  
What's the use in dreaming?  
If you don't have faith  
There's nothing worth believing.  
It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for._

_'Cause if you don't have faith,  
What's the use in dreaming?  
If you don't have faith  
There's nothing worth believing.  
It takes one hope  
To make the stars worth reaching for.  
So reach out for something more.._

Oliver, well, _Austin Boston_ finished, looking at the crowd before him.

His heart thumped wildly as he gave a non-commital jerk of his hand signaling his finish.

This was amazing that he had so many fans.

This life rocked.

"_THANK YOU EVERYBODY_!" He waved once more, running backstage, breathing heavily.

He grabbed the bottled water thankfully, gulping large amounts down. His mom hugged him proudly.

"Oliver, that was a great show!" She made to pat him on the head, but made for his shoulder instead, considering the precious state of his hair. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

"Okay-- Now, I just need to talk to Bill about your upcoming CD signing-- Ah! Bill!" Oliver watched his mom walk off, and turned to his changing room. He glanced at himself in the mirror.

He had aviator sunglasses, shoved on over his eyes, which by the way were blue -

Blue eyes-- Really?

He had a dress shirt on, but it was opened up, as he was a wearing a 'wife-beater' shirt, with a loose tie.

He would have never worn this in reality.

And his hair - _Oh, man his hair_ - He fingered the gelled and dyed hair gingerly.

It was still normal brown, but with red streaks through it, and the gel, making it stick up.

He winced as he blinked. He peered at his reflection, getting ready to get his contacts off.

He held one eye open with his forefinger and middle finger, and carefully slid the contact to the corner of his eye, and pinched carefully, extracting his contact. He blinked rapidly, eyes watering.

"Alright, one eye down, one more to go." The second eye was easier, and his eye watered again. "Crap--" He grabbed a towel, and ran it over his face. He swallowed more water down, and sighed.

"_OH MY GOD-- IT'S REALLY YOU!_" He whirled around to see the one and only Miley Stewart, and was looking decidedly, **love-struck**.

How the hell did she get in? His mouth fell open, but his instincts told him to recover, and shoving on a pair of sunglasses, he stared right back.

She blinked at him, confusedly.

"Oh--" He met her glance. "It's too bright in here."

She seemed too dumbstruck to speak.

At that moment, Billy climbed over the window himself, gasping and panting.

"Crap, Miles-- How'd you do that so fast-- _OH! IT'S HIM!_"

Miley gasped. "No! I saw him first!"

"Both of you, keep back! I-- I'll set my dogs on you!" Miley squealed.

"You have _dogs_?!" Ah, he had forgotten that she loved animals.

"How'd you get in?!"

"We climbed in."

"How'd you get past security?!" Billy pointed at Miley.

She blushed.

"A _technique_.." Oliver blinked behind his sunglasses.

"I don't even want to know." Both of them seemed stunned that he was even talking to them normally. Miley walked towards him timidly.

"Can I get a picture with you?" He shrugged. Why not?

"Sure." She practically ran over to him and grabbed him tightly. He put his hand on her back, as she put her hand on his shoulder, leaning into him. Billy grinned, snapping a few shots, while Oliver thought about how..

Right it felt to have her right by his side, cozied up to him--

_Whoooooaaaaa--_

_FREEZE._

This was Miley Stewart, his _best friend, heck,_ his best friend in both worlds,that he was talking about.

Maybe this was still the alternate universe part of him talking.

He could never like Miley...

Could he?

* * *

_And I leave you there. :) _


	5. You Just Don't Realize It

**Disclaimer: With the snap of my fingers I shall own HM.. -snaps- ... -snaps furiously- ... ... Anyways. As you can see, I don't own nothin', except this story. :D Yay me!**

**A/N: Wow. How long has it been since my last update? My gosh, it's been like 2 months.. Since June. o.O Ohkay.. Sorry about that. :) Anyways - I promise, after this chapter, the story will flow so much better. I've been writing in my notebook furiously, so yay for this story! Expect some one-shots too.. and completion of Waterworks! YAYYYYY!**

* * *

"_Hello?_"

Oliver groaned inwardly, not believing that he was actually doing this.

The person exhaled into the phone, an annoyed sigh.

"_Hello? Who is this?_"

"Hey, Miley?"

The person exhaled again, but sharper and more excited. "_Hey Oliver!_"

"I--"

"_--Oh my gosh - You should have come to the concert - We snuck backstage, and met AUSTIN BOSTON!_" She squealed loudly, his phone seemingly magnifying the sound.

He winced, muttering to himself. To her, he said, "Oh, that's great."

"_Oh._" He pictured her disappointed face. "_Aren't you excited?_"

"Not really, Miles. I don't really like the guy. I just called to see how the concert was, but clearly you're telling me right now."

"_Oh yeah - Okay - So, I got pictures with him - And--_" He heard her shuffling something on her desk, then a sigh of contentment. "_He is so... Cute. He has the most amazing eyes.. And he's just so adorable! And he's our age! Oh my gosh. He was so sweet, and down to earth - Kinda like you_," she said suddenly, her tone taking a strange sound, something he couldn't quite place.

"Like me?" he questioned, suddenly interested in the new topic.

"_Y-yes,_" she said, suddenly nervous. "_Like - You're .. You're easy to get along with, you know,_" she rushed, clarifying, mumbling it all in one breath, sighing in relief.

He couldn't help but smile at her obvious flustered state.

"You think that I'm cute?"

She gasped in mock-horror, giggling, clearly nervous. "_No, silly. I just said that you're easy to get along with -- Not that you're ugly or anything-- But - You know - I don't--_"

He cut her off, mid-ramble, rolling his eyes. "It's okay, Miley - I was just messing with you. So, you like Austin Boston, huh?"

"_Of course,_" she gushed, going on and on about his '_magnificent singing voice'_, and '_killer good looks_'.

Oliver found it odd that he was listening to his best friend talk about how 'amazing' he was.

But, he found himself becoming a bit jealous as she continued gushing to him.

"_Oliver?_"

"Wha--?"

"_Were you paying attention to anything I just said?_" she asked flatly.

"Of course..."

"_Really._"

"Okay, fine - But Miley, I hate having to listen to you gush about how hot Austin Boston is."

She snorted. "_Are you jealous?_"

There was a pause of silence.

She giggled. "_You're jealous. You wish I was talking about you._"

He raised an eyebrow, biting his tongue to resist actually telling her that he was really who she was talking about anyway.

"Oh yes, Miley," he said in a mock-hurt voice. "I do wish that you were a psycho fan of mine."

She giggled, then took on a completely different tone. "_You know I'm always gonna be yours,_" she said, her voice suddenly lower.

Oliver nearly swallowed his tongue. She started laughing at his shocked silence.

"I-- I-- G-- G-- Got.. Got to go, Mile--y.."

"_Okay.. Bye?_"

He gulped noisily as a response, and snapped his cellphone shut, stuffing it under his pillow.

_What the heck was that?_

--

"Hey Li-- _Billy._"

He still had to get used to said _'male Lilly'_.

"Yo, bro."

"What's up?" Oliver looked at Billy who was stuffing his face into a sandwich.

"I'm _eating_," he said, in a 'duh' tone. He looked up suddenly, seeing Oliver's constricted expression. "Woah, who died?"

Oliver shrugged, throwing himself onto Billy's couch.

"Ugh.. Have you like.. Not realized you liked something, until you actually had a life-changing experience, and wish you could.. _rewind_ time?"

To his surprise, Billy nodded. "_Totally_, dude," he said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Really," Oliver said skeptically.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"This sandwich - You see - I wanted_ ham_, but I was like, '_Why not go for the turkey?_' so I did, and then.. The turkey changed my life.. In a bad way.. Now.. I wish I could rewind time and get the ham sandwich instead."

Oliver blinked confusedly.

"What?"

Billy scowled. "Miley would have gotten it," he said whinily.

"Why would she have gotten it? Are you two _close_?" Oliver didn't realize how overprotective and demanding his voice sounded.

Billy looked up at him, his face changing from a confused look, to a shocked look, then a _suspicious and sly _look.

"Naw, not as close as you two though. We just.. We have the same brain waves..."

_I highly doubt that._

"Yeah - No need to worry, Oliver," Billy said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Miley's _all_ yours."

"I.. Thank-- What?!"

"Dude, I think everybody knows you like her.. Well except her.. But you know.."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. He liked her? Since when?

"Since when?"

"Well.. Since.. you started going all '_googly-eyed_' at her."

"I do not go all googly-eyed!"

"You check her out too."

"I--" Oliver paused. That was actually true.

He remembered doing that.. on more than one occasion before.. But - That - That was in his 'other' life - He didn't think--

"Dude, it's okay."

"I know it's okay," Oliver snapped.

"_Whoaaa_, chill, dude, I'm just eating a sandwich." As if to make a point, he stuffed his sandwich into his mouth, eyeing him innocently.

"Yeah.. whatever.. Thanks.." Oliver picked up his skateboard, and thought about where to go.

_Maybe I should drop by Miley's..._

* * *

_I so need to get back into this story. -.- Anyways, review please.. It seems people aren't really around this weekend - I only got two reviews for my other story, Duty. o.o  
_


	6. You Just Don't Realize It Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, or D'Isney himself... Blah blah blah. :)

**A/N: Here is a stupid filler chapter - Because I'm dumb, and I needed _something_ to get me back on track.**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

**You Just Don't Realize It - Part 2**

"_Oliver!_" Miley's loud squeal staggered him, and her even tighter hug nearly threw him off balance.

Okay. So Miley was slightly different in this world - She was more exuberant, and open - Probably because she wasn't into the whole secret keeping thing.

"Miley!" he tried mocking, but failed, because she was squeezing the air out of him.

"Oops. Sorry." She giggled _(again)_ and let go of him, leading him into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk," he mumbled, feeling nervous, as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"_Talk?_ That's not like you."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Oh okay. Maybe I've changed."

She shrugged, walking over to the fridge to open it and retrieve a can of Coke.

"Coke?" she questioned.

"Sure." She reached in and got another one. She brought it over to him, and handed it to him smiling.

He smiled back. It was contagious.

"So, what's up?"

He swallowed his mouthful of Coke, the taste burning his throat.

"I-- I don't know-- I just-- Feel weird--" He sighed. "I-- I dunno I.."

"Feel weird? It's normal for a 15 year old to feel that way," she said reasonably, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I'm 15?" He blinked confusedly, patting his chest, and peering down his shirt.

"Ew - What are you doing?"

"I-- I thought I was 13--"

"...No.. You're 15.. And in 10th grade..? You didn't realize that when you walked into the high school today?"

"I--" he paused. He was reliving events that happened in the eighth grade, but not necessarily.. IN the eighth grade.

She gently took the Coke away from him, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Maybe you should cut back on the sugar."

"Oh. Just-- _A relapse_-- My bad."

"So you'll be okay?" he shivered, feeling her hand touch his arm gently.

"I-- I t-think so--" He leaned in slowly, his hands finding their way closer to her legs. Her eyes looked interested, and curious, but also scared. Her hand slowly slid up to his cheek, while he leaned in again.

"O-Oliver?" She sounded nervous

"I-- I t-think I'm gonna k-kiss you.."

"I think I wouldn't mind.. That much," she teased softly.

"Tease," he murmured, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

Her lips slid over his smoothly, and he sensed her hesitance.

Oliver pulled back, keeping his eyes tightly closed - He didn't want to see whatever look of horror she had on her face, or to see her hand fly at him, slapping him.

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see whether she passed out, and he was surprised to see her face coming at him again. Her hands, rather than slapping him, cupped his cheeks, and her lips weresuddenly planted firmly on his lips.

He stared, slightly cross-eyed at the beauty, still attached to his lips, and his body reacted instinctively - His hands slid around her waist tighter.

She was the one to pull back, and she opened her eyes as well.

"I like you."

"Wow, straightforward." She looked confused for a second, as if trying to remember something. "So, why'd you come here?" He felt disappointment at her rather uninterested tone, but racked his memory anyway.

"I dunno - I forgot now. Doesn't matter - I got an amazing kiss."

"Sap." She smacked his chest.

"Miley! I have chest hairs!"

"Whatever."

They were silent for a bit, while Oliver toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Miley--"

"--Oliver."

He chuckled nervously. "You go firs--"

"--No, you," she shot rapidly.

"O-okay-- Uh - Miley - W-would y-you like to g-go out .. with me? Like.. On a date.. As my girlfriend?"

He felt his heart beat in a strange rhythm as his brain sent strange tingles throughout the rest of his nervous system.

That's when Oliver Oken knew - That all this time - It had been her - He had needed her in his life - And he desperately wanted her to say 'yes', so that his life would be completed.

Suddenly, his life was shattered, as she paused - freezing - Her expression changing.

She suddenly flew away from him, as if he was contaminated.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver!" she looked close to tears. "What did we just do?!"

"I think we kissed - What's wrong?"

"I-- I-- I can't do this-- I'm going out with-- I just.. Can't.. I'm sorry." She slowly pointed at the door.

He begged her with his eyes - Not to say the words.

"I think you should go," she whispered.

And he felt his heart break.

He wasn't sure how a girl whom he had known for over 5 years had suddenly started affecting him like this, for no apparent reason.

--

Miley Stewart was jolted out of her restless slumber as Oliver's hand, that she was holding twitched, and the heart rate monitor beeped dangerously.

* * *

_Teehee. Kekekeke. :D  
_


End file.
